


Just a Little Teasing

by SAValentine



Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I would include more tags but I don't want to give everything away, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: Chris doesn't want to date while in Devildom, but Asmodeus can feel their lust as they interact with everyone. So he proposes a little game, because he loves seeing their blush and wants to see how strong their willpower really is. Luckily for him, Chris can't resist a challenge.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601725
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Just a Little Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> { set after [Chapter 6 of The Seal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/53098408). was originally going to be the chapter add on, but. ended up not going with that because it works as a great intro to this idea i've been meaning to write. this is canon to the story, but is also meant to be a smutty little standalone. if you haven't read the Seal, please know that this fic will likely not contain MC/Asmodeus smut. [Solomon/Asmodeus, however, with MC feeling parts of it because of magic, well...] I might continue it for after the scene in the main fic where they finally have sex for all the little quickies, but undecided on that part. }

The urge to tease Chris got stronger every time I saw them and felt those little sparks of lust rise from them. I had been elated that they'd agreed to come to Puragatory Hall for some lessons with Solomon and I'd hoped it would turn into something _fun_... But Mammon had come and ruined all of that. I could sense his conflicting feelings of desire towards the human, even if he didn't want to admit to them. [I couldn't decide if that was smart since he kept getting to sneak into their room at night, or stupid since Chris was clearly fond of him.]

I would have been more disappointed if it were not for the realization that it had caused, however. I'd felt the lust the human had for myself and for Solomon, of course, felt it strong enough I wanted to taste it, but seeing them there had made me realize that it wasn't just the two of us. 

The poor little dear was practically bursting with it. Seeing them interact with Luke and having none of it rise up there, just for it to nearly make me dizzy with the sudden shift when Simeon walked in [looking very delicious without his shawl, I do have to agree there], confirmed exactly **how much** effort they were putting into this whole 'no dating' nonsense. Watching them command Mammon and the little thrill they got from that? How their cheeks had heated up seeing his flustered expression?

It was delightful. I wanted **more** of that. So much more of it. Even if dating and sex were off the table, teasing them with little moments like that one? Perhaps that would be alright. It would certainly be fun for me, at least. Seeing the little ways they blushed... Teasing more moments like that out of them. The human broadcasted these things far too easily, and it really showed how little they were used to holding back like this.

I kept thinking about, even after we all got home and settled into our rooms. And I was very sad that they were in Beel's room that night. If only Lucifer had let them share mine~

〈 **Asmo** : Chris~ You're so cute when you blush. You hide your lust so well, but I want to see that more~ <3 〉

I hummed as I sent the them a text, stripping out of my clothes and waiting to see how this would go.

〈 **Chris** : Teasing me won't change my mind you know. 〉

〈 **Asmo** : It would be fun to try though~ Please Chris~ 〉

The phone was silent for a long time and I worried that I'd over stepped. Pushed the idea too far, perhaps? I pouted, flipping onto my back as I held the phone above my head, willing them to answer me. [While taking some selfies because I was looking very cute and it would be good to post to Devilgram.]

〈 **Chris** : You remembering I'm not dating or fucking while here, right? 〉

〈 **Asmo** : That's why I'm asking. As much as I'd love to hear you moaning my name, teasing you seems like it'd be just as fun~ 〉

And. As an added measure, I took and sent an extra selfie of how I was right then, naked and sprawled out in bed [though I was very modestly hiding anything below my belly button], sending it to them. I wish they were closer so I could tell how intense their reaction was, but without a pact, it was far more difficult to.

〈 **Asmo** : Or are you admitting that even the smallest bit of teasing would have you in my bed within minutes? 〉

〈 **Chris** : Is that a challenge? 〉

Oh this was a good call it seemed. I hummed. It needed a good prize. Something that would be fun. And perhaps not too serious, so there isn't an excuse to decline it. 

〈 **Asmo** : Yes. And it's a win for you either way, because either you end up in my bed, writhing in pleasure, and if you stay stubborn, I'll just be your personal stylist for your stay here~ 〉

〈 **Chris** : Teasing means no penetration, nothing under clothing, you stop if I say no, and you only win if I make the exception for you specifically rather than changing my mind on dating or fucking in general. 〉

Such restrictions! It made it all the more fun, though. They weren't even that difficult of ones, either. Making the whole thing more of a fun little game. That last little bit, though... 

〈 **Asmo** : Don't make it sound like you changing your mind would exclude me! :c 〉

〈 **Chris** : No, I mention that because if I change my mind in general, we are definitely fucking because you're gorgeous and we both know it. 〉

〈 **Asmo** : So this means I can tease you? 〉

〈 **Chris** : Yes, you can try. 〉

Oh, how foolish our little human exchange student was. Thinking that I, the Avatar of Lust, and most gorgeous demon in all of Devildom, will even find this much of a challenge. I should start it off right, perhaps. I smirked, rolling off my bed to take another selfie to send, just to them this time. Posing carefully, it left very little to the imagination, and just barely covered my cock from view, letting the camera take in the full expanse of my beauty. 

And. Sent. 

Chris didn't reply to that text, but the 'seen' status and the text bubble appearing and disappearing told me it had hit its mark. 

Tomorrow the real fun would start. 

**Author's Note:**

> { so! if people are coming here from notifs or are fans of The Seal, the deal with what stuff will be stand alone and what will be inserted into the fic is simple: if the fic can be read to completion without the new scenes, they'll be in standalone, such as this one. unless they're too short/not connected. if I feel like they contain important information to the plot, they'll be in The Seal. the Wattpad version i'm uploading will have everything as one fic. }


End file.
